Finally Over Him
by bawpanda
Summary: I've been in such a deep depression for so long I think it's time to get out. So I'm going to take a trip abroad to study. It may not be the best idea, but I have to free myself of this mindset.
1. Introduction

_Just so you know this story begins while Bella is still depressed, before she starts hanging out with Jake. She has made a decision to change, which is how I began this story._

**(BPOV)**

So, I guess I've made up my mind. I'm going to study abroad. This is probably not very responsible, but I can't stand living here anymore. Being reminded of HIM everyday. I'm rotting away and losing myself even more every second I continue to spend here, so I need to find a way out, which I have chosen in the form of leaving the country. I have thought about where to go and have decided Italy. This is very unwise, but I can't help, but be drawn there. Maybe there, I can find answers. I mean, he mentioned something about the vampire royalty living there, so that might be my best shot. Of course, Charlie doesn't know what is in Italy. I told him a not particularly convincing lie, that since I couldn't decide on where to study abroad, that I would just go to the country that is related to my name. So, here I am three days away from getting on a plane to Italy.

**A/N: I know this was very short, but I just wanted to do an introduction before I really delve into the plot line. Hope you enjoyed the beginning! And 'til next time trips to Italy because your boyfriend left you for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**(BPOV)**

I know it seems irrational to leave school with only a couple of months left, but I asked the administration if I could go, and they said yes, only because of how exemplary my grades were. Also they mentioned that it would benefit me to leave, so I might come out of my zombie-like stupor. It wasn't very hard to get Charlie to agree, mostly because he was willing to do just about anything to make me stop behaving as if I was dead. So, now I'm here waiting in the airport to board a plane to Florence, Italy. I'm only going to Florence instead of Volterra because Charlie would find it strange to go to a relatively unknown place in Italy. I chose Florence because it is only an hour and a half from Volterra, so I will easily be able to travel there.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Florence. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

Well, here I go. No turning back now. I get on the plane and put my carry on into the overhead compartment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight 89B. We are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines. Enjoy your flight."

I think I'm to sleep the whole way because I get a little anxious on flights. Goodnight Forks and Hello Italy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Florence airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

What a great way to be woken up. Well, once we land I will go to the apartment I picked out. Uh, my ears! I hate descending in an airplane.

Thank God! Finally back on the ground. "On behalf of Southwest Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day! Buona giornata! "

Uh, I forgot one of the hardest parts of this trip. I barely know any Italian. But hopefully being emerged in the language I will pick it up quickly.

Leaving the plane, I go to retrieve my bag and grab a taxi to my apartment.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you to the people who followed this story! It means a lot to me. I've been thinking about writing a story for twilight for a while, but kept putting it off, but now I am very happy with the way the story is beginning (even though I know it is a little boring now, but please hang in there). 'Til next time hugs and kisses for everyone of my readers!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**(BPOV)**

I have arrived on the weekend, which is good. It's friday night now, so I have all of Saturday and Sunday to do whatever I want. Though, on Monday I need to start searching for a job, since I plan on staying here for a while, and don't want to continue pulling too much money from Charlie's pockets. I also have to keep up with some school work. My teachers said they would send work to my address. Not as much as I would have going to school, but still some.

"Signorina, ecco il vostro appartamento." The taxi driver told me as he pulled up to a building, that looked like the one I had seen online.

"Graize, signore." I didn't understand all of what he said, but thank you is always a good reply. Well, most of the time anyway.

I can't believe I actually decided to come here. This is probably one of the stupidest decisions I have ever made, but it has to be better than sulking around the house for the rest of the year. And my god, Florence is beautiful, and I love my apartment. Not too small, but just the right size to be cozy.

I'm not tired now because of my long nap on the plane, so I might as well start learning some Italian from the book and listening set I brought with me.

"Ciao." The lady says in a perfect Italian accent.

"Ciao" I repeat, but it my version sounds very off. I guess I have a long way to go

"Come stai."

"Grazie."

"Prego."

I begin to drift off listening to the lady speak, and after a bit I am completely out.

**A/N: Short, yes, but I wanted to get something out for today, even though it is barely today anymore. Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited! I am glad everyone is enjoying this story just as much as I am writing it. Also, I don't speak Italian, so I am heavily relying on a translator. I do know Spanish though, so I am trying my best to compare. I am very sorry to any people who speak Italian, if it is incorrect. Sorry for the long author's note, but again thank you everyone reading. 'Til next time, beautiful Italian scenery for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**(BPOV)**

Ow! My back hurts so bad! Well, I guess that's what I get for falling asleep on the couch. Didn't think I was that tried, but I did drift off pretty quickly. What time is it even? I can see the sun peeking through the blinds, so I hope it's not to late in the day. I check the clock on the table beside me. Only 7 am. That's good because I was planning on taking the train to Volterra. I should probably eat breakfast now, and get lunch there.

* * *

The scenery outside the train windows is so beautiful! All the colors of the landscape zoom by as the train speeds along.

"I passeggeri, che arriveranno a Volterra in circa 5 minuti, quindi si prega di sicuro tutti gli effetti personali e si preparano a uscire dal treno. Grazie!"

A few people start to get up and grab their things. Oh god! What did she just say? Something about Volterra, but what? Ah, this is bad. I hear another voice come over the speaker

"Passengers, we will be arriving in Volterra in about 5 minutes, so please secure all personal belongings and get ready to exit the train. Thank you!"

Yes! They have someone announce it in English too. My lucky day!

I feel the train start to slow down. This must be it. Volterra. I only saw the picture he, uh..., Edward, I forced myself to say in my head, showed me of the three Volturi leaders, so this is my first time seeing the city. The train doors open, and I step out of the train onto the platform. Hmmm, where to go first? I guess, I'll just wonder around for a bit.

* * *

I am stoping at a cute little cafe for lunch. While I eat, I look out the window to see if anything interesting is happening. It all looks like the usual; a man trying to sell bread to passerbys on the street, a lady selling various assortments of flowers at different booth. Suddenly, a person completely downed in a black cloak walks quickly down the middle of the street. I see a small broach shaped like a v holding the cloak together. Maybe this is one of the Volturi members? This is too suspicious. I slam down enough to cover my meal, and quickly leave the cafe to run after the person in the black cloak.

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter, Yayyy! Anyway, sorry this took long, I was trying to make sure I liked where it was going. I will mostly have a another chapter up later tonight! 'Til next time, cute pajamas for everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Recap: **Bella decides to take a day trip to Volterra.

_"I slam enough down to cover my meal, and quickly leave the cafe to run after the person in the black cloak."_

**(BPOV)**

I see them quite a bit in front, so I push my legs to go faster. I am almost to catch up with them.

"Excuse me!" I grab on to the back of the person's cloak.

They turn around and look directly into my eyes with their blood red ones. I now see this was a horrible idea. Her eyes look the same as James did. I start to slowly back away, but small girl pulls me back to her. Her face expression changes, it looks like she is confused, but then it switches into complete fury.

"Who are you?!" She hisses into my face.

"Um, uh uh.." I stutter along.

"Answer me, stupid girl!" The red-eyed creature spits.

"Bella! My name is Bella."

She stares intently at me. She seems to be making an internal decision about something.

"While I would love to drain every last bit of blood from you, I don't think the masters would approve." Stare at her in shock and confusion. "Come along human girl, I will take you to the masters."

"Wait! Who are the masters?"

The little girl shots an evil smirk in my direction. "You will see."

* * *

The girl leads me through a maze of routes, which eventually comes out to two large wooden doors. The doors seem to open automatically in our presence. The girl grabs my arm and pulls me to then center of the room. I keep my eyes on my feet the entire time. The girl lets go and moves toward the front of the room. I decide now would probably be a good time to look up. Three powerful figures sit in thrones. They are captivating. They look ancient, but very powerful and mysterious. They look vaguely familiar though. Wait! These are the three leaders that Edward showed me in the picture. They are the ones the girl referred to as masters. Wow, they are even more handsome in real life. A loud, inviting voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Bella. What a beautiful name to suit a beautiful girl. Do you mind if I call you the full version of that name?" He gives me no time to respond. "Isabella. Splendida ragazza! And you can call me Aro, the ruler on the left that looks bored is Marcus, and the one on the right is Cauis. Now that we are finished with introductions, Jane tells me you jumped her on the street. I find that quite odd, don't you? Most human girls would not be brave enough to follow someone in a black cloak, nor would they have motive to. So, that leads me to believe you know something most regular human girls do not." The dark-haired man gives me a kind, but creepy smile.

"I-I.." I was about to say I don't know anything, but does it really matter? Didn't I want to die anyway? Why not just let them kill me for knowing, and be done with it all.

"I know about vampires. I specifically came here because I wanted to find out more."

Aro, the dark-haired man, comes very close to me. "Well, my dear, you have come the right place. But, I must ask, you do know that having knowledge about our kind is a death sentence don't you?"

"Yes. The man I fell in love with, who was a vampire, left me and told me I was a worthless human who didn't deserved to be loved, so I have accepted death."

"Wait dear, don't jump to conclusions. Jane has told me something extraordinary about you, that makes you valuable. She tells me she can't use her power on you. If this is true, you could mean a great deal to the Volturi. Do you mind if I try my power?" Again he gives me no time to reply. He grabs my hand, then fades into a blank stare into space for a minute. During this, I look up at the other two Volturi leaders. The one sitting in the left throne, Marcus, looks tired and bored, looking into the distance. So, I decide to look at the one sitting in the right. He is very handsome. His straight blond hair and piercing red eyes that are looking directly into mine. We make eye contact and something seems to change in the depths of his eyes, but I quickly look away, for he looks to be the cruelest of the leaders, and I don't know what he might do. I look back to Marcus, who is watching our interaction closely, and his expression has changed into something of hope and amazement, very weird. I return my gaze to the main leader in front of me.

"Well, my Isabella." He gives me a happy yet somewhat disturbed or angry stare. "You confound us all." He lets go of my hand.

"I see only two paths now. Either you join the Volturi, or you must die. Don't you think brothers?" The ruler in the left throne looks apprehensive, but nods his head. The blonde-haired ruler stares at me with a cold look in his eyes, and says "There is no choice, she must die."

"Tsk, tsk brother. Everyone must have a choice, no? So, Isabella what do you choose?"

I don't want to be a vampire, not anymore, especially not the cruel ones Edward described the red-eyed vampires to be. Death will be much easier. "I want to die." I tell Aro.

**A/N: *waiting for rotten food to be thrown* I am so sorry I haven't written for a while, and I have no excuse. I just wasn't ****inspired, and it is very hard for me to force myself to write. Thank you, if you are still here! I love you all very much. PLEASE review! 'Til next time cool, lovely fall weather for everyone!**


End file.
